Question: In the diagram, $\triangle XYZ$ is right-angled at $X,$ with $YX=60$ and $XZ=80.$ The point $W$ is on $YZ$ so that $WX$ is perpendicular to $YZ.$ Determine the length of $WZ.$ [asy]
pair X, Y, Z, W;
Y=(0,0);
X=(36,48);
Z=(100,0);
W=(36,0);
draw(X--Y--Z--X--W);
label("Y", Y, SW);
label("X", X, N);
label("W", W, S);
label("Z", Z, SE);
label("60", (X+Y)/2, NW);
label("80", (X+Z)/2, NE);
[/asy]
Solution: By the Pythagorean Theorem, \begin{align*}
YZ^2 &= YX^2 + XZ^2 \\
&= 60^2+80^2 \\
&= 3600+6400 \\
&=10000,
\end{align*} so $YZ=100.$

(We could also have found $YZ$ without using the Pythagorean Theorem by noticing that $\triangle XYZ$ is a right-angled triangle with its right-angle at $X$ and $XY=60=3\cdot 20$ and $XZ=80=4\cdot 20.$ This means that $\triangle XYZ$ is similar to a 3-4-5 triangle, and so $YZ=5\cdot 20=100.$)

Since $\triangle YXZ$ is right-angled at $X,$ its area is $$\frac{1}{2}\cdot 60\cdot 80=2400.$$ Since $XW$ is perpendicular to $YZ,$ then the area of $\triangle YXZ$ is also equal to $$\frac{1}{2}\cdot 100\cdot XW=50XW.$$ Therefore, $50XW=2400,$ so $XW=48.$ By the Pythagorean Theorem, \begin{align*}
WZ^2 &= 80^2 - 48^2 \\
&= 6400 - 2304 \\
&= 4096.
\end{align*} Thus, $WZ = \sqrt{4096}=\boxed{64}.$

An alternative solution comes by noticing that $\triangle XZW$ and $\triangle YZX$ are similar. Therefore \[\frac{WZ}{XZ}=\frac{XZ}{YZ}\] or \[\frac{WZ}{80}=\frac{80}{100}=\frac45.\] This tells us that  \[WZ=\frac45\cdot80=\boxed{64}.\]